


Tony's rotten day

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying Tony, Daddy Steve, It's kinda if a bad day for Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This fic is about Tony having a rotten day and Steve making it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



Tony's day was not working out as planned. He woke up from a feverish nightmare. He knew hanging out with sick Clint would make him catch something like Steve told him. But Steve was a meanie and Tony didn't like it when meaine Steve was right. 

The rest of the day didn't go so well either, he had to skip breakfast with Daddy and big brother because he had breakfast meeting. Pepper tried to pick a decent place that served breakfast but the company they were with were mean to the staff and Tony did not like that at all but he couldn't excatly drop the company then and there. They had deep pockets and he needed to be seen attracting said deep pockets. 

 

The second meeting was at least funny. The other company brought over their own equipment and it was Hammer tech and it actually caught on fire. Tony was laughing his head off till his sleeve caught on fire and they had to put him out. Load of people hitting your side and pouring water on your face and suit is not fun at all. 

Third meeting was out right boring. Nothing about it was remotely interesting at all. Pepper had to tell him off three times for fidgeting in his seat. She didn't excatly tell him off with her words but with her death glare and aunty Pepper's glares can be just as scary as Daddy's. But he couldn't stay awake without fidgeting so the next best thing is stay put and drink all the coffee in the meeting room even the werid tasting one with orange flavour. Why do people spoil good coffee, he'll never know. 

 

The rest of the day was spent on conference calls and signing stupid papers. That gave him paper cuts but thankfully aunty Pepper had Captain America band-aids. Tony was holding on by a thread now. This day can't get any worse. 

Pepper after seeing how bad he's day went cut his day short. But not before he signed a bizllion paper with his fingers in band-aid. She personally took him up to his floor but that only made it worse. 

No one was on his floor. Not his daddy , not his brother, not even stinky Clint that gave him his cold. Tony sniffled for a while trying his best to hold on and not to cry. But the tons and tons of coffee he drank earlier decided to come out now and Tony was now standing in a tiny puddle. Tony tried to hold it together, tired to be a big boy, tried really hard not to make Daddy disappointed or mad at him. But he couldn't and he started to cry openly and loudly. 

 

Pepper who was just looking for Steve in one of the many rooms Tony's floor had went back to the devestaed Tony and tried her best to calm him down. " Jarvis, find Steve please and tell him we have an emergency ". 

Tony sobbed harder at the last part. This wasn't an emergency Tony was a big boy , he can definitely hold it together like a big boy. His daddy didn't need to see him like this at all. He was a brave and strong boy , no man! He was a man. As soon as Steve walked through the door Tony let out a loud wail of "Daddy. "

Steve came almost running towards Tony and picked him up between his arms and rocked him as Tony sobbed into his shoulder. Gently shushing the boy, rubbing his back for him and cooing soothing words to Tony. He greeted Pepper and thanked her for getting Tony up. But explained that on Mondays as they all have done for a while now. They meet in the communal floor to discuss the day's activities and week's plan. But it might have slipped Tony's mind today. 

After Tony cried his eyes out and somehow managed to get Steve wet twice. He finally calmed down. Only sniffling from time to time. " We had a day bad huh bud? ". Tony held on tightly to Steve's neck. " How about we get you out of this suit and into your diaper and PJ? What do you say bud?". Tony didn't speak but didn't object either he just wanted the day to be over. " Yeah my baby needs a warm bath and nice clean diapee right bud?". Still no answer but still no objection.

Steve moved Tony to the bathroom and managed to get everything ready while Tony held on to him like a koala bear. Steve drew Tony a bubble bath, next he lowered Tony down to get him out of his wet clothes. Tony whimpered through the whole process till Steve got naked and picked up Tony again and got him into the tub. " Daddy won't let go bud. Don't worry everything is going to be alright. Daddy is here baby. Want to tell daddy about your day buddy?". When Tony shook his head no. Steve answered " That bad huh baby? Well let me tell you about my day". So Steve retold his relatively quiet day as he gently and slowly cleaned Tony's body. He even lingered around his shoulders to give them a nice long relaxing rub. Tony's grumpy mood was being washed away as Steve moved him around in the tub.

When Steve reached Tony's fingers he stopped to say "Those look like they hurt bud. Want me to kiss them better for you?". Tony nodded his head and pushed his fingers closer to Steve's face for kisses. Steve planted tiny kisses all over Tony's fingers and hands then made his way to Tony's face. Tony let out a giggle and smile at Steve. After awhile when Steve deemed Tony to be clean enough. he got him out of the tub, dried him off as he still carried him, then finally got Tony into his diapers and a pair of footed pj. 

Steve dried himself off while lending Tony a different limb to hold on to so he won't fuss as much. Tony might have giggled before but that didn't mean he was willingly to let go of Steve. When Steve was dressed he picked up Tony and kept him on his lap and rocked him to sleep. 

This day might have started out rotten but ended being ok. At least Daddy was there to help out.


End file.
